Distinguishing consumer products, such as beverages, from those of competitors in an attractive and interesting manner increases sales and consumption of the product. In creating consumer products, the taste, smell, and visual appeal of a product and/or the product container may be optimized to appeal to a target market while maintaining economic viability of the product. While, products are often introduced in aggressively styled containers, once optimized such appeal oriented attributes, especially visual attributes, remain static. Consequently, consumers can quickly become inured to a product's visual appeal.
Dynamic and/or user interactive packing or illumination of a product container in an unusual and/or attractive manner could increase attention that yields higher sales conversions. Similarly, changing the coloration of a container or packaging in response to such an interaction would further increase consumer interest.
Pressure sensitive chemiluminescence has been known to provide illumination effects for beverage containers. Such containers create illumination when chemicals that are physically separated are introduced to each other creating a reaction that includes an illuminating chemiluminescent effect. However, current product containers or packages include two distinct chambers to separate the chemiluminescent compound from the activator compound, wherein the separation between the chambers breaks upon application of pressure to produce illumination. Moreover, these prior art methods are limited to one color illumination and do not provide user interaction beyond a single application of pressure. Furthermore, the user interactive product packaging must be suitable for mass production, marketing, durable, and economical. For example, it is desirable to produce chemiluminescent labels adaptable for use on any product container rather than customizing product containers.
Therefore, what is desired are means and/or devices to enhance to consumers the appeal of products sold in containers and for those means and/or devices to be simple, cost effective, and incorporate interaction between consumer and product. The current disclosure discloses a user interactive chemiluminescent product packaging, and methods for manufacturing the same.